


Insecurity

by randomfandomsciencethings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Suggestive Themes, Weight Issues, but only in 707's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomsciencethings/pseuds/randomfandomsciencethings
Summary: Each chapter contains a story where the MC is insecure in some way, and the characters comfort them!





	1. 707

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kinda personal since I struggle with insecurity. I'm available to talk here or on tumblr (randomfandomsciencethings) if anyone needs to!!

Why weren’t you eating? All day he had watched you yet you hadn’t had a single bite of food. You clearly weren’t sick, so what was wrong? He noticed you seemed a bit sad, so he decides to surprise you with a pillow fort. Once it was set up, he grabbed your favorite movies, some ice cream, and a few blankets. All that was left was his princess, AKA you!

Meanwhile, you were curled up in bed, awful thoughts running through your head. Sniffling, you almost don’t notice Saeyoung sneaking in. Almost. “Sae, what’re you doing?” You smile again, and he winces at how fake it appears. He grins broadly, and runs over to you.

“Seven-oh-Seven has detected that Six-oh-Six is feeling down! Plan comfort activated!” He picks you up and you shriek, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“Saeyoung! Put me down, I’m too fat!” He freezes instantly in shock, and the room seems strangely silent. You glance at him, and stare in surprise. He’s staring down at you with sadness and complete adoration etched in his face. He runs to the living room with you in his arms, and sets you down in the pillow fort before walking away, his expression now a stoic mask. You curl up, certain he’s angry, and you begin to cry softly.

Once he returns, he sets a mug of hot chocolate beside you, along with a bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

“I’m not angry at all. You’re not fat, you’re absolutely gorgeous, okay? I don’t know where you got this ridiculous idea, but I’ll make sure you never feel that way again! I ordered some pizza, you need to eat. I love you way too much to let you hurt like this.” He leans in close, his breath hitting your face as his lips brush yours.

“Or do I need to remind you?” Your face becomes red and he laughs before kissing you, his hands running from your waist to your hair. You whimper when he bites your lip, and his eyes widen before becoming half lidded.

“Do that again.” You blush, but he sucks on the spot below your ear, and you whimper again. He moans and bites down, leaving a bright red mark with teeth indentations. He slowly lowers you down onto the pillows, kisses ranging from your forehead to collarbone. You shakily place your hands on the back of his hoodie, clutching onto him as he marks you. After he finds that particular spot, you moan his name as he relentlessly attacks it, your eyes shut in pleasure.

He lifts up to his knees and nearly moans at the sight of you. Your face flushed, eyes closed and kiss-swollen lips parted for your shallow breaths to escape with your chest heaving. Add on the various bruises on your neck, and it all was almost too much for him. Just as he's about to kiss you again, a single finger running up your leg, the doorbell rings. You groan in annoyance as he laughs.

“Pizza’s here!” He leans down to your ear and bites it. “You need to eat,” he whispers in a husky voice, “but afterwards…I’ll show you just what I think of those foolish thoughts of yours.”


	2. Jaehee

“Jaehee, why are you with me?”

She turned in surprise, eyes wide in confusion.

“What? Where did this come from?” You look away, a bit embarrassed. Some associates of yours had been taunting you, saying she was merely with you out of pity.

“Just…answer the question, please?” She still appears to be confused, and walks over to you.

“I want to know what made you ask that, but I will tell you…I am with you, because I love you. I love the way you talk, the way you act, everything about you. While it doesn’t necessarily matter as much as your personality, I also love your appearance. You hold yourself so well, but unfortunately…you lack confidence. I wish that wasn’t the case, as you have so much to be confident about. Now, please tell me what made you ask this?”

You look at her sadly. “Just…people from work.”

Wait.

People find you annoying?

_Oh hell no._

“What?” Her voice takes on a deadly tone, and she tilts your head up closer to her. “You don’t…believe them, do you?” Your expression tells all. She leans down and kisses you softly, hiding her anger at those people so as to not scare you.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous. I love every little thing about you, and you could never, ever be annoying. Not even if you followed me every minute of the day…in fact, I may like that more than you think.” She smiles softly, and hugs you, running a hand through your hair soothingly.

“Tell me who they are.” You begin to list the names, and what they did or said to you. With everything she found out they did, she becomes angrier and angrier. Finally, she stops you, and pulls you gently to the living room, where she pops in one of Zen’s musicals, and sits you down.

“I’ll make some tea, just relax.” She walks into the kitchen, and nearly begins crying. How could anyone do something like this to you? She puts water in a pot to boil, and sits down in one of the kitchen chairs, head in her hands. Once the water is done boiling, she pours it into two cups and adds the tea bags before walking back into the living room.

“They’re still hot, so be careful, okay?” You nod, and set yours on the coffee table beside hers.

“Don’t…don’t let them get to you too much. They’re wrong about all of that. You’re absolutely wonderful, and…I can’t even imagine what it must feel like to deal with that. I know your insecurities won’t go away tonight, but I’ll do my best to get rid of them one by one.”

“I love you, and I won’t let you hate yourself.”


	3. Jumin

You stare into the mirror, tears in your eyes as you squish your stomach, arms, thighs…a whimper escapes your mouth.

_You don’t deserve Jumin. You’re a waste of space._

_Awful._

_Worthless._

You collapse on the floor, sobbing. After a few minutes, however, you try to calm down, but you can’t seem to be able to breathe. You don’t want to bother Jumin, but you have to talk to someone about this.

_Ring. Ring._

“MC?” He sounds cheerful, but then you sniffle and gasp for breath. “MC?!” What’s wrong, are you okay?! I’m heading back home, stay on the phone. Assistant Kang, please cancel the meeting. MC, talk to me, okay? Breathe.”

“I…I’m worthless.” You hear him suck in a breath, freezing before you hear what sounds like him running, feet thumping on the concrete in the parking garage.

“No, you’re not. You’re invaluable, MC.” You sob, and his heart shatters. He’s in the car, Driver Kim rushing back.

“Hardly. I don’t matter, I never did. I’m hideous, and absolutely idiotic. Stupid.” He’s shaking now, terrified.

“I’m sorry.” He stills, eyes wide in shock.

“MC! Stay still, don’t move, don’t do anything, I swear you’ll be fine, I’ll stay with you for days! I’ll focus solely on you, I’ll buy you anything, just don’t hang up!” Finally, he’s there. He dashes up the stairs and drops his phone once he sees you sobbing on the floor. Running, he falls on the floor and holds you so tightly, hands gripping the back of your shirt tightly. He begins to shake, and you hear him crying with you. Pulling back, you stare at him.

“Jumin, are you okay? I’m sorry, I’m such a bother…” He kisses you roughly, stealing your breath as he stares at you intensely the entire time.

Don’t you dare. You’re never a bother, no matter what you do or say. I love you so much I hate every single second that I can’t see you. I would destroy the entire earth for you, and you dare to think for even a moment you’re anything close to worthless? No…it’s not your fault, but I will destroy whoever made you feel this way. Not like it matters, but you’re incredibly beautiful, to the point where I have to fight every second to keep my hands off of you.” You’ve calmed down a bit, but you hold him just as tightly.

“Don’t leave me…” Your voice cracks and he cries again, burying his face in your neck as he kisses it softly, a hand pressing against your back so you can’t move, and the other running through your soft hair.

“Never,” he whispers, tears running down his face. “I wouldn’t even think of it. I’ll stay here as long as you need…and longer. I’ll stay forever.”

“I’ll never leave you.”


	4. Zen

Worthless. That’s how you felt, every day of your life. Years of hurt had caused to to hate, no, loathe yourself. You were never good enough for anyone, and people from your past made sure that was drilled into your brain.

“Ah, there’s my wonderful significant other!” Zen wraps an arm around your waits. Squeaking in surprise, you then turn your head.

_No you’re not, you’re hideous._

“Hi, Zen. How are you?” Something in your tone must have been off (you’re so useless, you can’t even pretend to be okay you absolute idiot) since he appeared to be concerned. You fake a smile, hoping to assure him you’re okay ( _lies_ ), but that merely confirmed his suspicions, that something was wrong. He can spot a fake smile instantly, and that was the fakest he’d seen in a while.

“MC, can we talk?” You freeze ( _he’s going to break up with you, it was only a matter of time you stupid pig_ ), but nod as you sit on the couch in the apartment while fiddling with your hands anxiously. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge, I promise.” You sigh, but launch into every reason why you are upset. With every self deprecating comment, his heart breaks more and more. How can you possibly not feel anything but love for yourself, a total god/dess?! Although…he does understand, as he felt the same once, when he was living with his family.

So he quietly listens, trying desperately not to sob as he hears how awful a person you believe you are. He finally snaps after a few certain comments.

“I’m absolutely hideous. I don’t deserve to be with someone like you, I’m just a waste of space.” He grabs you roughly, his hands digging into your shoulders as he stares into your eyes furiously, tears pouring down his cheeks and he releases a loud sob.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Never say any of that again, ever. I swear to whatever God is out there that you’ll never even think like that again. You’re fucking amazing, and the love of my god damn life, and I won’t let you even think those thoughts.” He tilts your head up and kisses you roughly, sucking on your bottom lip gently before pulling away and running a hand underneath your shirt teasingly.

“I’ll show you just how beautiful you are, my god/dess.”

(“MC why is your nose bleeding?”)


	5. Yoosung

It had started innocently enough, with Yoosung making popcorn while you pick out a movie. As the popping noises echoed from the kitchen, you decide on (f/m).

“Are you ready, MC? The popcorn’s really hot, so don’t eat any yet!” You smile as Yoosung walks towards you, holding a big bowl of popcorn.

“Yes, I’m ready! I picked out (f/m).” He nods, and sits down, leaving room for you as you pop the movie in. After you start it, you sit next to him, leaning into his side as you grab a bit of popcorn. The movie’s interesting, which is why you love it, but it’s hard to focus with Yoosung so close. You can feel his steady breathing, and the warmth of his body warming yours. He has such a calming aura, you can’t help but lean in closer to him. He smiles softly down at you, and pulls you onto his lap, causing you to jump.

“Y-Yoosung, don’t do that!” You quickly climb off, worried that he’ll realize how heavy you are.

“What? MC, are you alright?”

_You’re too fat._

_Oh look, now you’ve hurt his feelings._

_You always hurt everyone._

_He’ll hate you soon enough._

“F-Fine, just…I don’t like sitting on your lap, I’ll obstruct your view!” He stares at you, confused. You’ve never had a problem about this before, so why now? What’s different?

You look away, self deprecating thoughts running through your head.

“Hey…MC? You seem sad…did I hurt you?” You turn in surprise to see his worried and saddened expression, his hand slowly reaching out to take yours. You sigh, staring into his eyes as you begin to explain. With every single word you say, his face becomes even more horrified and heartbroken, until by the end, he’s sobbing as he’s holding onto you so tightly, as if he’s worried you’ll disappear.

“MC…I love you so, so much. That will never change. You could have five heads and a neon green tail and I’d still love you, unashamed! Although, you’re incredibly beautiful, and it’s amazing that you’ve even spent the time to look at someone like me, much less love me! I love you, and I’ll never let you feel that way again, okay?” He kisses you softly, eyes open and studying your expression and reaction.

“I love every bit of you, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far!! I may add the Minor Trio if people want it!


End file.
